Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8
by Travis 5412
Summary: Sequel to the other 7. No flames and threats allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

Sequel to the other 7 stories. This is chapter 1. 9 left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. They are at the park with their friends.

Arthur: Lets play Hide and seek.  
Ladonna: Sounds good to me.  
Bud: Same here.

They are playing Hide and Seek while Mrs. Compson is watching The Bills and the saints game on TV. Now we head to Fair City with Becky TJ Bob and Violet.

Becky: That is why The Saints will win today.  
TJ: I hope so.  
Violet: I also hope so. Lets hope The Giants also win.  
Becky: Lets hope they do they only won 1 game so far.

Meanwhile Emily and her Mom are going to Metlife stadium to watch the Giants game. Back to Elwood City.

Arthur: Why do you always get found by me Ladonna?  
Ladonna: I am not very good at hiding.  
Binky: I can help you with that.  
Ladonna: Okay Binky.  
Francine: Binky is good at it.  
Bud: I am also good at it.  
Francine: I can tell.

Next chapter will be longer.  
Binky: I am an expert at it.  
Francine: Okay.


	2. The Saints won

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

This is chapter 2 of this story. 8 chapters left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. They went home during half time.

Bud: Good game so far.  
Ladonna: I agree with you.  
Bud: I think we will win this game.  
Ladonna: I also think so.  
Bud: If we win this game i will get naked.  
Ladonna: Okay.

Now we head the Read house with Arthur and Mr. and Mrs. Read. DW does not care.

Arthur: Looks like the Saints will win this game.  
Mr. Read: It sure looks like that.  
Mrs. Read: Lets see how the Giants are are doing.  
Arthur: Okay.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Bob TJ and Violet.

Becky: Well the Saints will win.  
Violet: Yeah they will.  
TJ: How are the Giants doing?  
Becky: Looks like they are winning.

Now we see Emily and her Mom.

Emily: I think we will win this game.  
Emily's Mom: I agree with you.

The Saints won. Back to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Time to get naked.  
Ladonna: Okay.

Since he is only wearing his hat and underwear so he took them off. His butt and boy parts are censored. Then 5 minutes later he put them back on. Back to the Read house.

Arthur: The Saints did win.  
Mr. Read: They sure did.

Next chapter Bud uses the power stare to Steve Vesey.


	3. The Giants won

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

This is chapter 3. 7 more chapter are left. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. Emily's Mom is coming to pick them up. To take them to use the Power stare on Steve Vesey.

Bud: I will use the Power stare on Steve Vesey.  
Ladonna: We will use it on him as soon as we can. Emily's Mom will take us there.  
Bud: Good.

She came and they got in and heading to wear Steve Vesey is at. Now we head to Fair City with Bridget and Ursula.

Bridget: Well the Saints won.  
Ursula: Lets hope the Giants win.  
Bridget: I sure hope they do.

Now we head to the Botsford's House with Becky TJ Bob and Violet.

Becky: Good our team won.  
Violet: We sure did.  
TJ: That makes 2 wins so far.

Now we head to Where Steve Vesey is at. Bud and them went inside and used the power stare at him. He wont bug them anymore. Now we head to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: Well the Giants won.  
Mrs. Read: Yep. That makes 2 wins for them so far this year.  
Mr. Read: Lets hope they win more games.  
Arthur: I think they will win at least 1 more game.  
Mrs. Read: I sure hope so.

Next chapter will be soon.


	4. The Jets lost

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

This is Chapter 4. 6 more chapters left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Lets hope the Jets win.  
Ladonna: I sure hope so.  
Bud: If they win i will sleep in the Nude tonight.  
Ladonna: Okay Bud.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: I think the Bengals will win.  
Mr. Read: I agree with you.  
Mrs. Read: Same with me.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Bob TJ and Violet.

Becky: I want the Jets to win but i think The Bengals will win.  
Violet: Yeah.  
TJ: I will go with the Jets.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Bridget: If the Jets win we sleep in the nude.  
Ursula: Deal.

The Bengals won. So Bud and them 2 wont sleep in the nude. Back to Elwood City.

Bud: Looks like i wont sleep in the nude tonight.  
Ladonna: Yes indeed brother.

At the Read house.

Arthur: I knew it.  
Mr. Read: Yes. We were right.

Next chapter will be longer.


	5. The Bets

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

This is chapter 5. 5 more left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. The phone rang. It is after the Saints and Jets game. Ladonna answered it.

Ladonna: Hello?  
Ursula: Ladonna is Bud there?  
Ladonna: Hang on. Bud phone for you.  
Bud: Who is it?  
Ladonna: Ursula.  
Bud: Coming. Hi Ursula.  
Ursula: Did you watch your team win?  
Bud: I sure did.

The Jets team is taking a shower together since they lost. Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: Well tomorrow is The Rams game.  
Mr. Read: I don't think the Rams will win.  
Arthur: Same thing i think.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.  
DW: I don't care. I can't wait until Football season is over. I am going to my room.  
Mrs. Read: Okay DW.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Bob TJ and Violet.

Becky: Yes that is why the Rams will lose tomorrows game.  
TJ: Okay.  
Violet: Yeah i agree.  
Becky: Who do you want to win TJ?  
TJ: The Rams.  
Becky: Do you want to make a bet?  
TJ: Yes. Loser does winners chores for a week?  
Becky: Deal.

They shook on it sealing the bet. Back in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Talk to you later. Bye.  
Ursula: Bye.  
Ladonna: What was that about?  
Bud: The Game we watched.  
Ladonna: Okay.

Next chapter will be soon.


	6. The Shower

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

This is chapter 6. 4 chapters left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: Well we wont take a shower together because we won.  
Bud: Yeah Bridget and Ursula will.  
Ladonna: Yes indeed little Bro.

We head to the Read house.

Arthur: I heard Ladonna and Bud made a deal with people in Fair City.  
Mr. Read: I also heard that.  
Mrs. Read: Yeah same here.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Mr. Read: Lets hope you don't a bet like that.  
Arthur: All i bet is Money.  
Mrs. Read: That is good.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Bob TJ and Violet.

Becky: Remember our bet for tomorrow night.  
TJ: I wont forget. So yes i remember.  
Becky: Good.  
Violet: Here is my Mom. See you tomorrow Becky.  
Becky: Okay Violet.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house. They are getting ready to take a shower together since they lost.

Bridget: Lets get Naked and get this over with.  
Ursula: Okay.

They took off all their clothes including their underwear and Bridget's bra. They took their shower dried off and put clean underwear on and Bridget a clean bra as well. The next chapter will be soon.


	7. That was just a Dream

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

This is chapter 7. 3 more left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud as always. Monday Night Football in this chapter and the last 2 as well. Chapter 6 was just a Dream.

Bud: What do you think of the bet i made?  
Ladonna: I love it. We took a shower together once. But i hope we win.  
Bud: We can talk to the Saints?  
Ladonna: Okay. I have their number.

She called Drew Brees. He will see if he can help his team win. Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: I pick the Saints to win.  
Brain: I have to go with them as well. They have a good team this year.  
Buster: I have to go with the Jets.

Francine also picked the Jets. Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why the Saints will win.  
TJ: I have to go with the Jets.  
Becky: Lets make a bet.  
TJ: Yes i bet if i lose i get Circumcised.  
Becky: If i lose i join your wordgirl fan club.  
TJ: Deal.  
Becky: If you lose you get it done without anesthetic.  
TJ: Okay.

Now at Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: I had a dream we lost the bet with our Rabbit friends Ladonna and Bud.  
Bridget: I will make sure that dream does not happen. I will call The Jets.

She called Geno Smith who will talk with his team to try to win that game. Next chapter will be soon.


	8. Lets hope our teams win

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

This is chapter 8. 2 more left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud yet again.

Bud: I pick Detroit to win.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Bud: That is good.  
Ladonna: We agree on Football.

Now we head to The Read House.

Arthur: I pick Detroit to win.  
Buster: I agree.  
Brain: Same here.  
Francine: And same here.  
Binky: I pick Dallas.  
Sue Ellen: I am with you Binky.  
Fern: And same here.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky and them.

Becky: Tomorrow the Rams will lose.  
Violet: Yeah.  
TJ: I still think they will win.  
Becky: Remember the bet we made.  
TJ: I remember. I also remember Saints/Jets game bet that is coming up.  
Becky: Okay. Anyway the Seahawks will beat the rams.  
TJ: I still think the Rams will win.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: Lets hope the jets win.  
Bridget: I also hope so. Or we will have to take a shower together.  
Ursula: Yep.

Back to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Lets hope the Saints win.  
Ladonna: I also hope so. Or we have to take a shower together.  
Bud: That is why i hope they win as well as we are Saints fans.  
Ladonna: Very true.

Next chapter will be soon.


	9. Monday Night Football Part 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

This is chapter 9. 1 more chapter left to go. Takes place during Monday night Football. As always we begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: The Seahawks are winning.  
Bud: They sure are.  
Ladonna: I think the Rams will lose again.  
Bud: Sure looks like it.

Now we head to the Read House.

Arthur: Well looks like the Rams will lose again.  
Mr. Read: It sure looks that way.  
Mrs. Read: They don't have a good team this year.  
Arthur: I hope they get a good team next year.  
Mr. Read: I sure hope so.

Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: Half Time.  
TJ: I still hope my team wins.  
Becky: It is possible but not likely.  
TJ: Teams have came back in the 2nd half.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Bridget: Well so far so go for the Seahawks.  
Ursula: Yes indeed Bridget.  
Bridget: The Rams don't have a good team this year.  
Ursula: I agree with you.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: Well looks like The Rams will lose yet again.  
Emily's Mom: I agree with you there.  
Emily: I sure hope the Jets beat the Saints since The Giants have a bye.

Next chapter will be the last.


	10. Monday Night Football Part 2

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 8

* * *

This is chapter 10. This is the Last chapter of the story. Once again we begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Well half time is over.  
Mrs. Compson: Time for your bath Bud.  
Bud: Can Ladonna watch me Tonight?  
Mrs. Compson: I say yes.  
Ladonna: Lets strip you here 1st.

She took off his hat and underwear. Bud is Naked. Later at the Read house. Arthur is in his Pajamas. He is Barefoot.

Arthur: I know the Rams will lose.  
Mrs. Read: Time for Bed Honey.  
Arthur: Will you tell me the final score tomorrow morning?  
Mrs. Read: I sure will.

Arthur is heading to Bed. Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: Yes the Seahawks will beat the Rams as you can see.  
TJ: Looks like i will be busy doing lots of chores.  
Becky: Yes indeed TJ.  
Mrs. Botsford: Time for Bed you 2.  
Becky: Okay Mom.

TJ: Okay.

They are heading to Bed. Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Bridget: Well The Rams will lose again.  
Ursula: Yes indeed Big Sis.  
Their Mom: Time for Bed Ursula.  
Ursula: Okay Mom.

She is heading off to bed. Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: Well the Rams will lose again.  
Emily's Mom: Yes indeed. Time for bed.  
Emily: Okay Mom.

Seahawks beat the Rams 14-9. The End.


End file.
